


cherry

by whiplashlive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adderall Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, Drug Use, F/M, Marijuana, NSFW, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Swearing, tzuyu is only mentioned like... once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiplashlive/pseuds/whiplashlive
Summary: ➷ “a touch from your real love / is like heaven takin’ the place of evil / and lettin’ it burn off from the rush, yeah yeah (fuck!)”





	cherry

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost from my inactive writing blog on tumblr (tryagainmv)! it's not stolen hgnsjhfjkh

the rhythmic clicking of your pen matched your heartbeat, and that was the only sound that filled the apartment besides the flipping of your textbook page. studying was hard, studying was rough, and you don’t know why you’re spending 20,000 dollars a year on a degree you constantly half-assed. that was what this was, you trying to finally put the effort into your dumb criminology courses to justify the amount of money you’ve thrown at this school just for a title, a simple suffix. that was, if you passed.

 

your boyfriend mark was the polar opposite of you. he actually loved his major, music production, and he had loved it to such great lengths that he would pop enough adderall in a day to stay focused while he studied, while he was in the studio instead of in your bed. you don’t blame the drugs, but you didn’t blame him, either. it was his passion, and you had always been his number one supporter ever since you had started dating four years ago.

 

that didn’t change the hurt you felt when your boyfriend didn’t come home night after night, a simple “busy in studio, love u sleep well” every single evening when the clock struck 9.

 

so here you were, focused on the words that you scanned over with your bloodshot eye balls, and you tried not to switch your attention to the fact that mark would study harder, that mark would still be working, that mark was busy and he was leaving you _behind_. sooner rather than later, the words began to blur together and the tears in your eyes started to fall onto the glossy pages. you closed the book, threw it onto the carpeted floor beside the bed you were perched on and tucked yourself in, alone and cold again.

 

you weren’t even awake for the 9 pm message.

 

**markly! [9:01 pm]:** _busy in studio, love u sleep well_

 

* * *

 

when you woke up, face mashed against the pillow, it wasn’t because your body had a proper circadian rhythm. it was because your phone was vibrating on your nightstand, the obnoxious, cheery sounds of twice filling the still air of the only bedroom in the apartment. rolling out of bed and landing directly on top of the textbook, you cursed and checked the time.

 

fridays and saturdays were your days off of class. every single thursday night, you would fall asleep after your readings and wake up almost 24 hours later, finally rested after a week of caffeine and tea to keep your body alert. today was different.

 

you were up three hours earlier, 5 pm, because today was the day mark had promised he would take you out, the day mark had promised you two could finally let loose with some friends and enjoy each other’s company. and you wouldn’t let the first time your boyfriend had seen you in months go to waste. two hours after your unfortunate stumble on the textbook, you were ready to go.

 

**markly! [7:23 pm]:** _wanna meet me there? gotta stay for like 5 minutes, can’t make it out in time_

 

**you [7:24 pm]:** _yeah sure, i’ll take a cab_

 

**you [7:24 pm]:** _who am i meeting again?_

 

**markly! [7:26 pm]:** _you know johnny and yukhei, the tall guys i introduced you to? yukhei’s really loud lmao he’ll recognize you, you’re just meeting them outside_

 

**you [7:26 pm]:** _okey dokey, see you then_

_[read_ ✓ 7:29 pm _]_

 

after the short cab ride, a small distance from your campus apartment to the bar, you paid the small price to the cab driver and bid him a nice night. climbing out of the hideous yellow car, you immediately spotted the two boys you had recognized from a house party mark had taken you to months ago. they were wrapped up in a conversation, yukhei’s boisterous laugh echoing in the breezy night air despite the bass thumping from the building they leaned up against.

 

you approached them, nudging your bag back up onto your shoulder and trying not to catch your heel on the cracks of the sidewalks that were never maintained or repaved despite constant wear and tear from the university students that used the path daily.

 

when you neared, you saw johnny turn and catch your eye, and his eyes lit up. then yukhei, and you felt his eyes look you up and down in a lazy way, meeting your small grin with his wide smile that you remember.

 

“y/n! it’s been ages, how are you?” johnny asked, wrapping you in a tight hug.

 

“i’m good, stressed out but what else is new?” you responded, laughing as you pulled away.

 

“hey, y/n,” yukhei drawled, pulling you into his arms just like johnny had done.

 

“hey, yukhei. life been treating you good?” you quipped, patting him once, twice on the back before drawing away and walking towards the entrance.

 

“better now that i’ve met you again,” yukhei chuckled out, sending you a coy glance.

 

smirking back at the charming boy, you stopped right before the door, feeling your phone vibrate in the small bag that rested on your hip. you signaled for the boys to stop moving, bringing your phone out from your pocket and waking it up.

 

**markly! [8:21 pm]:** _can’t make it_

_[_ read ✓ 8:21 _]_

 

you honestly don’t know what you’d expected at this point. would mark drag himself out of the studio at all to be with you? would mark drop the pills and drop the responsibilities to spend some time with the girl he’s dated for almost five years? or was school, was his _major_ more important? you had made time for him, you had blocked off an entire night of netflix and popcorn for drinking, for a night out with his friends, to make him _happy_.

 

“change of plans,” you sighed out, tears welling in your eyes as you looked up at yukhei and johnny. “mark’s not showing up, he’s too busy or something.”

 

johnny’s eyes softened, and yukhei sighed and hung his head down.

 

“i’m sorry, y/n,” johnny eased out.

 

“it’s fine, i’ll just go home. no point in forcing you guys to hang out with a stranger, right?” you forced a laugh, wiping your eyes and sniffling, starting to walk a bit towards the curb to call a taxi. “sorry about mark, guys.”

 

“i’ll drive you home. i drove here, don’t worry about it. i don’t want you walking or in a cab,” yukhei said, coming up to pull you into a side embrace.

 

“are you sure?” you asked, looking up at the tall boy who smiled softly at you.

 

“yeah, you’re having a rough night,” yukhei responded, nudging you to start walking. “you good to get home, john?”

 

“yeah, took the bus and it’s coming back around again. have a nice night, you guys,” johnny said, giving you a wave before walking off behind you down to the bus stop you assumed was further along the street.

 

yukhei, not letting go of you, started walking up to the bar’s free parking. you were honestly just excited to go home, take your makeup off and sleep the memories of this away, sleep the memories of mark ditching you every single night away.

 

yukhei, easing you into the car, turned the key in the ignition and backed out of the lot, joining the stream of night traffic.

 

“you still live with mark, right?” yukhei asked, turning up the a/c and the volume on the radio. soft r&b sounds played, and you leaned your head back agains the seat.

 

“yeah, but he’s never home anymore. it’s almost like he doesn’t live with me,” you said sardonically, sighing.

 

“you know, you deserve a lot more. do you have anything you’re doing at home tonight?” he questioned, one hand on the wheel as the other came down to reach under the console.

 

“no, i was going to wash off my makeup and watch a movie or two,” you reluctantly admit, drumming your fingers on the dashboard.

 

when yukhei’s hand resurfaced, he held a ziplock bag full of clumps of weed. you looked at him with huge eyes, and he simply smirked back at you.

 

“you can wash your makeup, but i don’t want you being alone tonight. and you look like you need some destressing, all things considered,” he admitted, laughing as he set the bag in the cup holder.

 

“where’d you get that?” you asked, picking it up and examining the plant inside. “i haven’t smoked since high school.”

 

“dispensary, actually. i haven’t smoked in a bit, this is a new strain i wanted to try out. no one i know wants to smoke with me.” he laughed and flicked on the turn signal, turning the wheel smoothly with one hand to enter the road your apartment was on.

 

what did you have to lose?

 

“yeah, that sounds good, as long as you don’t mind me taking a shower before we light up,” you said, giving the tall boy a shaky smile before plopping the back down.

 

you hadn’t even noticed that you were back already, and yukhei had already parked the car in mark’s assigned spot. _it wasn’t like he was coming home anyways_. he picked up the bag and stuffed it into his windbreaker pocket, grabbing a few more things from under the console before unlocking the car and pulling the keys out.

 

when you got into the apartment, yukhei immediately found the couch and the smart tv remote, turning on netflix with one press of a button. you laughed, watching the goofy boy spill the contents of his pockets onto the low coffee table. papers, the bag, a lighter, it was all there.

 

“you’re already making yourself comfortable, i see,” you joked.

 

yukhei gave you a big smile and a thumbs up, leaning back on the sofa to scroll through new feature films. you dropped your bag and phone on the kitchen counter, slipping your shoes off and putting them beside the door.

 

“is that good?” yukhei asked, finally deciding on a movie you couldn’t see but you could hear.

 

“it’s perfect. get comfortable, i’ll be gone for like 10 minutes max,” you said, walking past him on the couch to approach the bathroom door.

 

“i’m gonna roll a joint or two up while the movie starts, go take your shower,” he said, giving you a wave.

 

you grinned and opened the door, flicking on the lights and speeding through your nightly routine, the steam from the burning hot shower fogging up every reflective surface in the room. you grab one of mark’s t-shirts he had always left in the bathroom for after his showers, tugging on underwear and drying your hair.

 

when you get out, finally clean, the fog in the living room isn’t water vapour. it’s earthy, it’s heavy, and the sweet smell of bubblegum mixed with the soft herbal aroma of marijuana filled the empty space. you inhaled deeply, and yukhei turned around from where his head was lolled on the couch, the blunt hanging from the side of his lips, and he smiled lazily at you.

 

“come sit down,” he mumbled. “take a drag.”

 

you nod at him, and he hands you the joint as you walk around and plop down on the other side of the couch. you take a long drag, drawing the sweet smoke into your mouth before dropping the blunt down onto your lap, taking a sip of fresh air and pushing the smoke down.

 

when you finally exhale, you toss your head back as the cloud of grey escapes, and yukhei claps a few times jokingly before you take one more hit and pass the rolled paper back to him.

 

“how many times have you done that before?” he asked, dazedly.

 

“a few times. i haven’t since i started university, though. and the weed was never this good,” you respond, eyes smiling at the boy who copied your previous actions. “what are we watching?”

 

“i don’t even know,” he responds. you try and look at the tv, but you already feel your body under the sway of the herb and you drop it.

 

“is it just going to be us? sitting here? and i’m assuming it’s puff puff pass?” yukhei asks suddenly, and you turn languidly to see him holding out the joint for you to take.

 

“do you want to do anything else?” you say as you take the joint, holding it to your lips as he answers you.

 

“i want you to move closer to me,” he says. “i feel like we’re deserted islands and it’s weird.”

 

so, with the blunt hanging loosely in between your lips, you slide closer to him over the leather of the couch, and he tosses his throw blanket over your lap too.

 

close was never good when you were stoned and alone.

 

you take a deep breath of the sweet strain and you breathe it out, yukhei smiling as you blew a small cloud at him. his eyes lingered on your mouth, your lips formed in an o from the puff, and you saw his smile change to something more, something tense, something that made your toes curl and the hair on the back of your neck stand up, and you wanted to _live_ in it.

 

so you took one more sip of the lit spliff and as the smoke curled around your esophagus, you closed the space and you pressed your lips to his, the exhale of your held breath clouding your vision as you pulled away after a quick second.

 

you were screwed.

 

his hand came up to your leg under the blanket, pulling you on top of him, connecting your lips with a spark. you tossed your hands over the back of the couch around his neck, the joint still in between your fingers smoking. he kisses you with a passion, something lazy and slow and deep, and your tongues tangle with the taste of bubblegum and weed.

 

he rolls his hips up into you, languidly, slowly, as if he had all the time in the world, and you break the kiss only to rest the joint in his lips for him to take a puff, and you lean back down to sip the smoke he breathes out. you’re not even sure what made you high, anymore — him or the herb. you’re not even sure if it was his hands roaming up and down your thighs, the feeling of the jeans against your thin panties, or if it was the grass you were inhaling. you’re not even sure, but it was bliss. pure bliss.

 

you reconnect your lips, a slow tangle of flesh and tongue as his hands leave your thighs and drift upwards, catching the hem of the shirt you had on and slowly inching it up. you shivered as you felt the warm, rough touch of his hands on you, sliding up your hips to your waist until your shirt was off and his mouth left yours, connecting to your nipple as you let out a mewl. he pulled back only to take a hand and tug his shirt off over his head, throwing it by where yours laid on the floor metres away.

 

you slowly oscillated your hips over his, and you could feel the front of his jeans tightening against your core. the heat spread up your spine slowly, languidly, like a thick fog of desire. his lips came up from your chest, leaving a trail of bites that were dulled by the thc until he arrived at the one spot on your throat that made you crumble, and he worked it until you had dissipated into the smoke that surrounded you two. you let out a mewl, feeling as his tongue traced the path of bites he was leaving up the column of your throat.

 

“god, yukhei,” you warble out, head falling down to grab the blunt he had passed off to you and you took a long inhale as he finally found a place to rest, sucking the same spot consistently.

 

you exhaled shakily and groaned, setting the blunt in the empty decorative bowl on the end table beside you and you reached down, down to where the clasp of his belt laid and you fumbled with the latch, finally unbuckling it. he raised his hips as you slid off of him onto your knees, his hands finding the top of his pants to help you slide them down and off. you threw them to the side into the pile before coming up to give a lick to the head of his cock.

 

as you made contact, his head tossed backwards, his hands that had been roaming everywhere finally found purchase in your hair as you bobbed up and down, giving small licks and swirling the tip of your tongue on his leaking head. his groans were low, uninhibited, set free by the indica that clouded your minds and eyes and hearts. one big hand left your head to pick up the blunt, and he took a long inhale as you slid your mouth all the way down until your nose was pressed against his skin. when you slowly dragged upwards, lips over the smooth veins, he exhaled, and you lifted your gaze to see a plume of smoke drifting from the boy’s open lips, his eyes screwed shut from the immense feeling.

 

when you finally pulled your mouth off of him, a string of saliva following you, he looked down at you, eyes dark and holding some quality you hadn’t seen in him ever before. you scrambled up from your knees to straddle his lap again, aching to feel something, anything, on your desperate, dripping centre. he took your panties with a steady, slow hand and slid them to the side, his other big hand on your hip. he pushedyou down until you felt him slip into your heat, an you groaned, your eyes never leaving his as he pushed deeper, _deeper_.

 

wong yukhei was decadent, and you couldn’t get enough until you had your thighs pressed flush with his, no more room left for him to complete you. you felt full, you felt right, you felt like your head was in the clouds, in the fog, and you couldn’t come down from your high. he reached a depth in you that you had never explored, itched that deep, invasive itch. he felt so damn _good._

 

his hand pressured you upwards, tucked under the waistband of your underwear, and you started to move up and down, a slow, comforting rhythm, along with the soundtrack on the tv you had forgotten. you felt his veins drag up and down your walls, your head dropping down onto his shoulder as your hips rolled like waves onto a drowning shoreline.

 

“god, princess, you move so good.” his lips came down to the opposite side of your neck, the unmarked side. “you move so fucking good.”

 

he painted colours of purple and red and pink onto your blank canvas, big blossoms of pain and desire and pleasure that mingled and sent a wave down to your core. you moved your hand from where it draped loosely around yukhei’s neck, sliding your cotton panties to the side a bit more to rub at your swollen clitoris. the sounds he made, soft whimpers and low groans, smooth like honey, shot straight to your bud as you rode up and down, hands tracing circles.

 

you felt the bundle in your core tighten, condense into a sharp point where you wanted nothing more but to release it. you moved your other hand, reaching around to the bowl loosely, rushed, until you took the rolled paper and inhaled deeply, fully, enough to cause a shiver to run down your spine and then to let go with a cry of satisfaction. black spots decorated your vision, and you couldn’t see anything but yukhei’s clothed shoulder and the pinprick of light, of your own satisfaction.

 

yukhei picked up his pace, his whimpers and low groans music to your dazed ears until you felt him release.

 

you felt him, hot and wet and everywhere, and you could barely move your limbs, let alone register them. you were on cloud nine, every single sensation elevated. his lips pressed against your sweet spot on the crook of your neck, and you felt every nerve, every cell reach out to grab him and hold on and let him make you fade away.

 

he wrapped his arms around you, breathing heavily into the sweat of your throat, and pressed a few sloppy kisses up to your mouth where he took it, consumed you, and you closed your eyes and you let him take you away. you let him make you feel ethereal, let him make you feel like your feet would never touch the ground, like time and space are merely concepts and the only reality you lived was the one where his tongue curled around yours.

 

you could taste the sweet herb on his breath, on the warm fog that you shared, in the air and your sweat and as you ran your fingers through his silky hair. when you finally broke away, a thin string of saliva connecting you, you dropped your head onto his shoulder, closing your eyes from the waves of exhaustion that were racking your body.

 

you fell asleep like that, head in the clouds, body on top of his after he tucked himself away, one hand stroking your back and the other reaching for the blunt that was slowly running its course, taking a few last puffs and extinguishing it before he fell asleep too.

 

* * *

 

“good morning,” you said, smiling dazedly at the boy who was still on the couch, rousing from his sleep with eyes tinged hangover purple.

 

“good morning,” he grumbled sleepily, stretching his golden arms up and standing from his spot on the couch.

 

you gaped not so subtly, and you lifted a hand to push your jaw up from where it had dropped. the bubbles of the soap you had been cleaning your breakfast dishes with were wiped on your chin, and when he walked over to you, he wiped them off with a swipe of his hand and pressed a kiss to your water and mint scented lips.

 

he was definitely more attractive sober than high.

 

“you slept for a while,” you said as you drew back, grabbing the cupboard handle and bending down to rummage through your cereals. “do you want corn flakes? fruit loops?”

 

“fruit loops. i’m a child,” he laughs out, and you hear him pull out a bar stool to take a spot at the island. you smile at him, setting the box on the table before grabbing a bowl, spoon and the milk from the fridge. “i see you’re finding my shirt comfortable.”

 

you cover your face with a hand, the tip of your nose and cheeks turning red. god, it had been forever since someone had made you blush, and the feeling was so welcoming. the feeling was warm, it was genuine, it bloomed from your heart outwards and you wanted every word to be tinged with that red hue.

 

“it’s too big on me,” you mumble out as you pour the cereal, then the milk, then plop the spoon on and slide him the bowl.

 

“you look cute, don’t worry,” he laughs out, and you smile at him before putting away his breakfast. “cuter than i do.”

 

“you looked pretty cute last night,” you admitted, chuckling and pulling out the stool beside him to sit.

 

he turned to you, resting his head in his hand and smirking.

 

“yeah? was that because you were high or because you let me come home with you?” he asked, smiling his goofy grin with something very thick, tense underneath it.

 

“a little bit of both,” you responded with a small smile, and he hooked a finger under your chin to pull you into a kiss. he tasted like fruit loops and weed, and you couldn’t get enough of him.

 

as you closed your eyes, your phone rang out on the table, and you pulled away startled with eyes open and wide. yukhei laughed, passing you the vibrating device that sat beside the sink, and you lifted it to see who was calling.

 

[incoming call from: **markly!** ]

 

that small pinch of regret you had felt outside the bar saying yes to yukhei came back full force, came back with a giant punch to your face. mark. _mark._

 

_mark._

 

yukhei looks from the phone to you, and you can see the challenge in his eyes. pick a side. _answer it, answer it and talk to your boyfriend_ , his eyes say. _don’t let him know_. so you swipe the call button and put the phone on speaker.

 

“hey, y/n, i’m sorry about last night,” mark says, breathless. “i feel so bad.”

 

your heart pangs, and you bite your lip anxiously as he continues.

 

“i called johnny earlier, and he said he’d be up for lunch around eleven. i haven’t called yukhei yet, but johnny said that we should invite him and tzuyu,” mark rambled. “he said they’d most likely love to come, and that they all haven’t hung out in forever, and that it would be a —“

 

“mark? who’s tzuyu?” you asked, your eyes locked on yukhei’s.

 

“tzuyu’s his girlfriend! i’m sure she’d love to come, she’s a dance major. are you good for lunch with them?” he responded, voice slightly winded from the speed he was speaking at.

 

you felt your face turn scarlet red. not a cherry-scented blush. mortification. embarrassment. _shame_.

 

you were the other woman. he was the other man. and you had no idea. but he knew. he knew the entire time and shoved these feelings to the side, and you had let him. you had let him make you the villain too, hurt someone you didn’t even know when you were already hurting mark.

 

“y/n?” mark repeated. “you good for lunch? i’ll pay and make it up to you.”

 

yukhei nodded silently, and you looked back at the phone, at the letters of mark’s name staring at you, at the four years you had thrown away while you were high and horny and sad. at the relationship you were destroying. at yukhei’s relationship that you were destroying. of a mistake you had made without knowing both sides.

 

“yeah, yeah, sure,” you dismissed. “i have to go, mark. see you around noon.”

 

mark hit end as soon as you said the last word, and you powered off your phone. you looked up at yukhei, shirtless, eyes showing nothing but the same expression.

 

 _he didn’t care that he was hurting her_.

 

you took the hem of his top and pulled it off, throwing it at his chest and you stood there, in your lounge shorts and a bra, the smell of bubblegum and herb still flooding your nose.

 

“i’ll see you at lunch. get out of my apartment, and take your weed and papers and lighter with you. get out,” you said, hopping off of the stool and unlocking the door for him.

 

“you were already cheating on him,” yukhei said quietly as he pulled the shirt over his head. “why does it matter if i have a girlfriend too?”

 

“because now i’m the _other woman_ , yukhei. because now i’m hurting her, and i don’t even know her,” you gritted out, opening the door for him to leave. “you’re hurting her too.”

 

“and you’re not hurting mark?” he asks, walking the few steps to the living space to pick up all the things he had left there. “you let me cum inside of you, y/n. you let me give you hickeys, you let me fuck you right here on the couch you two live on.”

 

“he doesn’t even live here anymore. he’s never fucking home, he’s a ghost. i haven’t seen him, much less fucked him or even touched him in months. i’m hurting him, he’s hurting me, and it’s none of your business,” you snap back.

 

he walks towards the door, and you step aside with a hand gesturing to the entrance for him to leave.

 

he leans down, a hand quickly cupping your neck to press a kiss on your lips, and you shove him away with both hands pressed to his now clothed chest.

 

“don’t kiss me,” you said. “kiss her. she’s _waiting_ for you, yukhei. get the hell out of my apartment.”

 

“you might want to cover your neck when we go out then. or else mark will figure out someone else can treat you better than him,” he hisses, opening the door with a large hand.

 

“if you treat me the way you’ve treated tzuyu, then we’re all fine,” you spat.

 

as he walked out the door, he hesitated in his step briefly, a stutter, and turned back to look at you.

 

“do you regret it?” he asked.

 

“regret what? the weed, the sex, or yelling at you?”

 

“me. do you regret me?”

 

and you reflected, on the hazy vapour from the shower and the foggy smoke from the blunt, the feeling of his wet lips on your neck. the feeling of his jeans under your bare thighs, of your panties pulled to the side as you felt no pain, no friction, just _bliss_ , just cloud 9. the feeling of him setting your heart racing and red colouring your face like a cherry.

 

a feeling you hadn’t felt in years.

 

“no, i don’t,” you admitted.

 

and he walked out the door, along with whatever remnants, whatever you still thought of what you had with mark.

 

you were the other woman, but yukhei was the other man. and now all of your cherries, your peaches, everything you had grown with mark that was already rotting, was ruined.

 

because now you know what the taste of heaven felt like, wong yukhei’s kiss and bubblegum flavoured indica. the taste of his love, the taste of heaven filling the spot of evil, of emptiness mark had left in you. it burned like the joint, a cherry red that made you melt and swoon.

 

_and you were never going back._

 

* * *

**y/n [12:00 pm]:** _ditch the lunch_

 

**y/n [12:01 pm]:** _i need you_

 

**y/n [12:01 pm]:** _i don’t regret a thing_

 

**y/n [12:01 pm]:** _and i want you so bad_

 

**y/n [12:01 pm]:** _sound good?_

 

**yukhei [12:03 pm]:** _i'll be there._

_[read_ ✓ 12:03 pm _]_

 

* * *

 

**markly! [12:29 pm]:** _are you coming?_

 

**markly! [12:30 pm]:** _hello?_

_[_ ✓ _delivered]_

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> interact with me on [tumblr](https://whiplashmv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
